


Happy

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Accelerator & Last Order Fic [3]
Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: Last Order wouldn’t stop staring at him.
Relationships: Accelerator & Last Order (A Certain Magical Index)
Series: Accelerator & Last Order Fic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115393
Kudos: 1





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I’ve never seen you look so happy before. It’s downright mesmerizing.” ~Dmitri, Fire Emblem Three Houses

Last Order wouldn’t stop staring at him.

“That’s creepy,” Accelerator told her, shoving her off the end of the couch with one arm.

“‘Don’t be mean!’ Misaka Misaka protests, flailing her arms for balance,” Last Order squawked indignantly. She shot back upright and glared.

He eyed her from the corner of his eye, but she just huffed and clambered back up beside him.

“Misaka thinks that you look happy, Misaka Misaka notes with satisfaction.” Last Order grinned. “Misaka thinks that you should stay here with her forever.”

“Happy, huh?” he murmured and closed his eyes.

Such an odd feeling. Happy.


End file.
